


Fashion Statement

by Broeckoli



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hamanda, Implied Dysphoria, Local NSFW writer writes G-rated fic, Married Life, Teasing, Yuri, more at 10, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli
Summary: Amanda O'Neill has always blurred the line with her sense of fashion, and her wife Hannah England-O'Neill was barely able to keep up even after all these years. So much so that a night-in with the Diakko pair leaves her in a mighty fluster. Married!Hamanda fluff with some world building. Enjoy!





	Fashion Statement

Amanda O’Neill was always one to have a little fun with her clothes, mixing and matching between different kinds of cloth and fashion, switching from long, ripped jeans to short, brazen skirts almost every day.

Hannah England-O’Neill was barely able to keep up, even after all these years, and she was certain that Amanda knew it.

There was always a twinkle in her emerald-like eyes and a smirk on her perfect lips whenever she would turn up in something new. The prior day she would have worn something more revealing like a low-cut shirt with no sleeves and shorts that would put Akko to shame. Then the next she would wear something more uniform and proper, such as a crisp, white shirt and a deep green tie – Amanda never got over her Luna Nova colours – with jet black trousers to match.

Hannah never would have assumed that Amanda was such a stickler for fashion before they got married. Hell, even before they started to tentatively date by the end of their second year at Luna Nova. Sure, there was that incident with the photograph during the summer of their first year – with Amanda rocking one hell of a suit – but that was beside the point.

The New Nine knew that Amanda would sometimes swap from her Luna Nova uniform to something more Appleton-like, usually for more formal occasions when everyone was invited to the Cavendish Manor or that time when the academy held a school ball.

Hannah would still become mighty flustered remembering that night, with her in a silky, burgundy dress, detailed with dashes of shining auburn lace, while Amanda wore the finest suit she could get a hold of, her hair slicked back and a bouquet of overly-romantic roses in her calloused hands.

It had been a year since the two had started dating, and after a long, heart-warming waltz – something that astounded everyone that Amanda could do – the maroon-haired _woman_ finally confessed her love to Hannah.

She looked so mature, so grown up. The cocky and mischievous girl before Hannah’s watery, auburn eyes that night was more a dazzling, commanding adult than anything else. The Amanda that she would join in on pranks and antics as time went on, always seeking to out do everyone else in mischief, became such a powerful, almost domineering adult that night.

Only another year later, that moment would be just beaten by the day they got married, with Amanda wearing a white suit this time, while Hannah wore the wedding dress. It was something more traditional and more settling to the older members of their families, who were slightly wary and unsure but supportive regardless.

But it did not take away just how stunning the pair looked, the two receiving praise, compliments and fawning all day. Amanda looked as sure and confident as ever, only ever so slightly bashful compared to Hannah, who was pleasantly overwhelmed over everything, just like during the night at the ball.

It was also two of those rare moments where Hannah could catch Amanda adorning an ever so slight blush on her slightly freckled cheeks, her vivid-green eyes staring lovingly into her soul and promising everlasting love and protection, and Hannah would always cherish those memories.

Until Amanda would tease her over something or get way too enthusiastic on that blasted broom of hers.

Returning to the topic at hand, when things had concluded at the academy the attire of the American witch would go bananas. On days off she would wear her baggy tracksuit bottoms and red shirt, sure...

But...

During the time when Hannah and Amanda settled into their own place after their marriage, a decently sized suburban house at the edge of Western London, something began to shift. The house itself was funded not only by their families but by their rapidly progressing careers and accomplishments as witches, helped in part by their connection to Luna Nova and Amanda being part of the “New Nine” which had garnered such high acclaim. Obviously, the funds coming into Amanda’s bank account had given her some comfort in pursuing her ideas and tastes, as well as her long desired freedom from education.

It was as if Amanda had finally been released from her confines.

The American woman felt even more free, even more able to do and wear what she wished. No longer was she switching from feminine to masculine during her formal dates and occasions, and being lazy and simple when she was at home.

No, every day was a new day to try on something different.

One of the very first problems for Hannah and Amanda, after moving in of course, was finding room for all the new clothes that Amanda had imported into her ownership.

There was just so much stuff!

Hannah could remember the conversation; her bemoaning, and how much Amanda was being, well... Amanda.

They had moved in during the summer when the weather was at its best, so moving around all that stuff was quite a bit of work. Hannah and Amanda had a very decent chunk of time off from their responsibilities, but despite the time it gave for them to take the process nice and slow, the two were almost always exhausted after a day’s housework. When Hannah thought it was all done, she had let out the biggest sigh she had ever exhaled, popped open the most expensive bottle of red wine they had, and settled down with Amanda for the rest of the night.

A long movie, a lot of cuddling, adult stuff, the standard that they had begun to miss after a solid week and a bit of work.

But Hannah would be a little disappointed the next day when a new van popped up on the street, rolling into their gated premises and opening up to reveal a wide variety of clothing.

She was also quite annoyed.

“Aw come on babe, they’re only clothes!” Amanda bellowed out from the doorway, walking over to rub the shorter woman’s shoulders with affection. Hannah groaned.

“Have you heard of the concept of mass, Amanda?” Hannah sarcastically questioned, her disdainful expression turning to meet Amanda’s slightly anxious one. The American giggled nervously.

“Ahaha, please enlighten me, Hannah O’Neill.”

Now that was just unfair. Calling her by that was always a weakness for Hannah, a tingle running up her spin and tummy, as well as a blush coating her cheeks when Amanda used such a potent weapon of adoration.

“Sh-shut up!” Hannah turned away quickly, reluctantly pulling herself away from Amanda’s soothing hold, her arms folding as she got back to the point. “A lot of clothes is a lot of lifting, and I thought we’d just finished all this sorting out!” Hannah still had her voice raised, and even the driver and co-driver of the large, white van – more a truck than that – seemed a little nervous and worried.

She continued: “And today is so sunny! I finally have time to sunbathe and you decide to order a whole clothing chain!” Hannah exaggerated, angry that her plans to build a nice tan ruined.

“Oh cutie, it won’t take us long.” Amanda reassured, turning her attention to the two young men standing by the vehicle. “Will it, boys?!” She shouted with hope.

The two lads nodded their heads rapidly.

Never get on the bad side of a witch, never mind two!

“See? They’ll help us out, it’s what we pay ‘em for after all.” Amanda argued rationally, returning to Hannah’s side and placing a calming hand on her shoulder. The British woman sighed again, shaking her head.

“Fine...” Hannah reluctantly conceded to Amanda’s antics, a pout on her face as the two deliverymen started to unload the massive bulk of clothing. Amanda rushed off to help them, making sure that everything was neat and ordered just about right.

“Thanks babe, love ya!” Amanda shouted over her shoulder, swinging her head back around as she finished, knowing that Hannah would always say her love back.

“...love you too...” Hannah grumbled with a dumb smile on her face, shaking her head once more before trudging along to help the three people ahead of her. She was eager to get this surprise over and done with, after all.

But the surprises just kept on coming.

No, no more vans or trucks arrived, it was not that kind of surprise. Instead, it was more the different kinds of attire, wrapped up in plastic or placed neatly in a box, that kept bringing on the shocks and raised eyebrows. Her clothes of old were here, such as her old Luna Nova uniform – she internally noted _that_ down for later – and her white suit from the wedding, which brought another big smile to Hannah’s face.

Then Amanda teased her over being sappy, so a box soon flew into her smug face.

But as everyone went deeper into the van, picking up boxes and bundles of fresher clothes, Hannah noticed all the strange and different colours, fabrics and items hidden among them.

Seeing it all had actually motivated her, funnily enough, making her more focused and observational, looking at every little detail; even placing boxes of clothes into certain orders as they placed them into their spacious master bedroom.

The first of these boxes was actually for both of them, and was a rather not-safe-for-work one, so Hannah quite quickly slammed the box shut. With a big blush on her face, she lifted the box, got to the edge of the van, and then deposited it straight into Amanda’s outstretched, toned arms, a big smirk on her face as she saw the blush on Hannah’s and the label of the box.

‘ _Naughty Stuff! Stay out! >: )’_

Hannah was sure that she was going to kill her at some point in her life.

Nevertheless, Hannah continued her little spy mission, sneaking glances into boxes and piles that seemed new or not quite right. She saw new shirts of various different colours and designs, long sleeved for the cold months and sleeveless for the hot ones, as well as some more trousers. It seemed that Amanda was really getting into that masculine side of her, a trait of hers that had persisted throughout her life.

Amanda knew who she was, but she always had the niggling doubt within her, something nibbling away at her and making her question things that she was certain she was sure of.

That was evidenced by the half dozen sarashi wraps that Amanda had in the same box of ties and crisp shirts. Before Akko had recommended them to her, Amanda would usually just wear a sports bra, if a bra at all, on ‘those days’ as the married couple would come to call it. When Akko had gifted the American the long strips of cloth on one of her birthdays, Hannah felt an eternal gratitude for the brunette, and she could not help but grow a closer friendship with the bouncy Japanese witch.

It was one of the reasons why she would invite Akko and Diana to all of their events.

That, and some restaurants offered some great discounts for double dates.

Hannah closed the boxes, staring absently at the dull-white painted metal ahead of her as she reminisced on those times. An odd feeling crept into her mind and gut, her reflecting bringing out that sense of age that she tried to dismiss for the past year. She was only twenty-two, so it felt weird to have these kinds of thoughts, but having get so far already had rattled her in a way.

She was sure it was positive.

So she smiled a small smile, picked up one of the boxes and pushed it along the length of the van, doing the same for the other box beside it. One of the drivers then came to take it, and Hannah was left to her rummaging and pushing, still taking the odd gander at all the many kinds of clothes and colours that garnished the brown cardboard.

Another dress here...

Another suit there...

Some more odd and simple patterns coming out of nowhere as she finished pushing the last box down the hold of the vehicle, humming in appreciation when she saw some kind of shirt with square pattens, coloured in red and some kind of dark blue, just slipping into view.

But she would not see it again, bafflingly enough.

No matter how much she searched for those precise patterns and dark colours she could not find them. Hannah was stumped; she just did not know whether Amanda had hid them, or it was just a figment of her imagination.

Through the summer it strayed from her mind, and she soon forgot about it entirely as the various dresses, suits and attires were worn and washed through the summer. From public outings to private occasions, Amanda blew through the wardrobe, and it was never boring to watch and wash those clothes.

In the end, autumn had come rather slow. The only sign of its arrival was the odd sound of crisp, dry leaves dancing across the tarmac of the driveway, and the slight browning of vegetation that refused to give up and give in just yet. The heat was still strong, hovering around and over the twenty-degree mark even into September, and whenever the typical autumn rains came in it made the air feel muggy and humid when the sun blasted down again.

Overall it was rather pleasant, and as Diana, Akko and Hannah sat in the large, dimly-lit living room, waiting for Amanda to join them from upstairs, the three reminisced on the year and closer past.

“...and of course Akko, not looking where she was going _at all_ -” Diana turned her mocking expression to the brunette in question, her face adorning a pretend pout as Diana amused Hannah with a story from the manor. “-clattered into poor Anna with a rather loud bang.” Diana and Hannah giggled and laughed as Akko slightly bemoaned the retelling of her antics.

“Oh but she was fine!” Akko insisted, waving off the silly story with a bashful smile on her face. Diana slightly disagreed.

“Maybe, but you did prevent a guest from eating their main course for an extra ten minutes...” Diana reminded her long-time girlfriend, the reminder making Hannah amusingly shocked, her mouth hanging open for a split second.

“No way! Haha!” Hannah commented, the back of her hand atop her lips as she tried to contain her laughter. For the past hour, the three had been telling their stories and retelling the past in their usual ways as they waited for Amanda to come down. They had already eaten dinner and were now relaxing in the living room, comfortable in the orange hues of the room and the glasses of red and white wine on the table. They each wore dresses of some kind: Diana in blue, Akko in a burgundy red, while Hannah wore something similar in colour to the brunette, the silks shining slightly, thanks to some of the lamps in the room.

The banter and discussion continued on and on, and as the girls drank their third and fourth glasses of wine that night – discounting the one or two they had over the course of dinner - the topic turned back to Amanda.

Or the lack of her, to be exact.

“Yeah, where is she?” Akko asked in response to Hannah’s comment to herself, the auburn-haired woman sounding impatient. Diana hummed while Hannah shook her shoulders, flipping her hand into the air and rolling her eyes.

“Jennifer knows darling, probably polishing her broom while picking out some fancy skirt...” Hannah speculated, her tone full of exaggeration and mocking. Meanwhile, Diana had a little smile on her face, watching the mannerisms of her former team-mate with amusement. The little ‘darling’ was obviously influenced by Amanda. While she might have said it disparagingly in the past, nowadays it carried a deep sense of friendliness and affection, a closeness reserved for only the best of friends.

Diana continued to observe for the next few minutes, sipping at her sparkling white wine, her eyes slowly aligning back and forth between the two shades of brown hair in the room. As she soaked in the flavour of the beverage, soaking in the bubbling fizz that burst through her mouth and tingled down her throat, she traced the features of the woman she could not wait to marry.

It was something they had wanted to do for some time, particularly after the wedding of Amanda and Hannah, but were restrained by their busy starts to their own careers and continued adventures.

Soon though.

As Amanda’s name was mentioned again, again by Hannah, the tell-tale sounds of someone walking down the stairs permeated the eardrums of the occupants of the living room, forcing a pause to the conversation. The girls looked towards the U-shaped staircase to the side of their arrangement of sofa and tables, for that was were Amanda would come from.

Hannah could not repress that bolt of anticipation that always thundered through her whenever her wife was about to make an appearance. It was one of the many things that stuck with her even after all these years; she could never grow bored of Amanda, and she was always eager to be in her presence.

Even if she was a tease through and through.

Perhaps that was what was happening now, as the footsteps sounded out slowly, menacingly. It was as if time had slowed, or Amanda was up to her usual tricks of false suspense. While two of three relaxing in the living room waited patiently for the cocky woman to enter the room, almost uncaring of the whole thing, Hannah waited with that same anticipation as ever.

Then, as Amanda turned the corner of the stairwell, Hannah’s bi-awakening kicked off all over again.

A deep blush covered Hannah’s entire face as her comically wide eyes scanned her boyish wife, taking in all the little delicacies. Amanda kept her usual hair style, all spiky and wild, showing over the maroon hair beneath her orange locks, but the rest of her style screamed masculine.

And it was those colours and patterns that Hannah had seen all those months ago.

It was a red and navy flannel shirt, with the two top buttons undone and the plaid fabric skirting down to her hips on one half and tucked into her dark blue jeans on the other. The darkness of the jeans blended extraordinarily well with the shirt, and screamed a sense of style reserved exclusively for the most powerful of lesbians.

“A change of clothes huh? Lookin’ good!” Akko commented from the sofa, leaning on the arm rest and producing a thumbs up. Diana beside her giggled at the reaction from Hannah and the obliviousness from the brunette, who could not see the frazzled mess on the sofa opposite them.

“Yeah, it’s flannel season, gotta wear this!” Amanda stated, walking down the last few steps and heading towards the sofa holding her flustered wife. Amanda was already smirking as she made herself visible to the three occupants of the dimly light living room, but swore her smugness grew larger and louder as she saw the gay mess that was Hannah.

“You-you took long enough!” Hannah finally uttered out from her wavy lips, crossing her arms, closing her eyes and looking away from the overly-confident wife of hers, refusing to look into the woman’s vivid-green eyes.

‘ _So frustrating, ugh!’_ Hannah fumed in her head. _‘Always trying to embarrass and fluster me and- oh wow...’_ Hannah’s internal rage was suddenly halted by a very pleasant smell that wafted into her nose, settling her yet making her burn in her stomach.

Amanda was wearing Hannah’s favourite cologne; one she would consider her most intimate. It smelled woody and warm, but fresh and comforting.

Her blush, somehow, grew deeper.

The fire in a her belly became more potent and strong.

Hannah bounced around a little as Amanda took her seat beside her on the leather sofa, carelessly falling onto the couch without a care in the world. Before Hannah could bemoan Amanda’s style of sitting, unwrapping her arms and turning to face her blasted, _amazing_ wife, the American wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. She guided the girl towards her, resting her on her own shoulder, making sure that Hannah could really enjoy the scent that Amanda had put upon herself.

It did the trick.

The auburn-haired witch “eep’d”, and with her face on full display she practically slammed her hands atop her face, desperate to hide her blush. She was also pretty embarrassed, and Amanda was loving it.

Diana continued to giggle at the display, long having placed her glass of wine back onto the table as she continued to chuckle lightly but persistently. Akko, observing everything, finally caught on to what was happening, and produced her own little laugh at the affectionate teasing.

“Amanda, you’re gonna make her explode!” Akko commented, a playful smile on her face as she bantered with her close friend. Amanda shrugged, instantly diving into the opening that the brunette gave her.

“Nah, that’s for later.” Amanda cockily declared, poking her tongue out and laughing as Hannah removed a hand from her face to slap the girls chest. “Hey hey! That’s for later too!” Amanda countered verbally, eliciting a restrained scream within Hannah’s throat.

“Shut uuuuup!” Hannah begged with frustration and utter shame, returning the offending hand to her face and shaking her head. She felt Amanda squeeze on her shoulder and shift. A second later she felt something warm by her fringe: Amanda’s breath. The maroon-haired witch kissed the girl lovingly on her head, squeezing Hannah a little to bring her as close and comfy to her as possible.

“You two are so adorable...” Diana commented, a genuine smile on her lips. Akko nodded in reply but said nothing, feeling that Diana had stated it perfectly.

“Aw shucks Dia, thanks.” Amanda thanked, her smirk becoming a smile as she enjoyed the presence of her flustered wife cosied up to her side. She glanced down to those silky, auburn locks when she felt Hannah squirm, actively making herself as comfy as possible.

She slightly removed her hands from her face and looked up at Amanda, an annoyed, frustrated, but loving frown on her face. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, a smile forming on Hannah’s lips and a smirk returning to Amanda’s, before turning to the couple before them.

They noticed that Diana had placed her hand atop Akko’s, squeezing it as they watched the adorable scene before them, impatient to follow in their steps next spring. Maybe they could get Amanda to help out with the choices of attire? After all, Akko and Diana were far from the traditional, and they really wanted to make a statement.

And Amanda and Hannah O’Neill were the perfect couple to go to for that big, bold statement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super keen to write something like this for a while, and I thought it best to do it with Hamanda! I love the pairing so damn much and the dynamics of the pairing and the characters gave me a great idea in writing this. I really hope you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and comment! I would really, really appreciate it! Thanks again!


End file.
